1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser device, light source device, method of producing a semiconductor laser device and method of producing a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor laser device comprising a semiconductor laser element, a mounting body on which the semiconductor laser element is mounted, and a base connected to the mounting body has been proposed in the Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-153092). The base has a recess to which the mounting body is fitted. The recess has a through hole in a portion of the bottom. According to this conventional semiconductor laser device, a stepped part is formed in the recess and thereby the mounting body is stably held with the base. And thus, variation in heat dissipation is suppressed and it is prevented as much as possible that the base or the mounting body is misaligned in position and orientation.
While the conventional semiconductor laser device is good at suppressing a variation in heat dissipation, there is still a room to improve a mounting accuracy in mounting the semiconductor laser device on the mounting substrate.